


The Perfect Trine

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Calibrated Loyalty [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Seeker Trines, implied polyamory, polysexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Megatron's defeat, and Starscream feels like he's actually getting somewhere in life. A home base, work to do, important business to attend to, an amica edura...Life would be perfect, if not for a breaking Trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Trine

Space was cold, but Starscream had countless hours of working in it, and after so long he didn't even register the chill that crept into his systems. He liked working outside, really. He liked knowing that there was a great nothing around him, that if he pushed off the station and transformed, he could fly for forever. It was a freeing thought, even if he would never run off like that. There was so much there for him. Ratchet, above all else. He'd even grown fond of the humans that worked on the space station that they were connected to, and the children on Earth below. And there was his trine but...well.

That particular bond had been on turbulent skies as of late.

Predaking was getting despearte. In just the past week he'd tried courting no less than seven predacons into their Trine, without asking Starscream. He'd presented four of them without even asking Starscream's opinion on the topic. Each meeting hadn't gone well, and Starscream was swiftly realizing that things were not well between them.

Their bond had been shaky at the best of times, and with the pressure to find a third...well, Starscream and Predaking had sat down and tried to discuss it, but the conversation hadn't gotten far.

And that lead to Startscream working in a vacuume and trying to cool down so he wouldn't rip his trinemate to pieces. Trinemate...might as well be former, at this point.

A comm request buzzed in the back of his head, and he identified it as Ratchet. Good. If it had been Predaking, the only words he would have had were bound to be unkind and hurtful. He opened the commline with a sigh.

' _Ratchet._ '

' _Starscream. Your systems are starting to get too cold. Come in and warm up_.'

' _Mmmmm. No_.'

There was a long silence, and Starscream could imagine what Ratchet was doing, sitting at his desk, rubbing at his face, thinking of how to get Starscream back inside before all his systems froze. As if they would. Starscream was made for this. He was used to flights between stations, between orbits and land, and his redundant warming systems worked with him to keep him safe and working long past what most bots could handle. Ratchet knew this, Starscream was sure, but Ratchet was a worrier.

' _Starscream. Amica. Come inside. I'll warm some energon for us, we can sit and watch a vid. You've worked enough today._ '

Starscream scoffed. ' _Hardly. ....Anyway, this crack is almost mended. It shouldn't_ _take me much longer. Then I can take you up on that offer._ ' He let go of the heavy duty welder. The power cord was wrapped around his arm, so it wouldn't drift too far, but he did his scan quickly, holding the small handheld scanner up and running it over the large crack in the Harbinger's hull. It showed where the hull was still too thin from the patch work they'd done, and he put the scanner away when he'd memorized the spots. He pulled the welder back, lighting it when he got a comm back.

' _Starscream._ '

' _What, Ratchet?_ ' He sighed heavily.

' _Please come inside._ ' Ratchet sounded so weary and concerned.

Starscream stared at the weld spot in front of him and he sighed, letting his forehead hit the side of the the Harbinger. ' _...Give me five minutes,_ ' he commed back, pushing back from the ship. He floated in the nothingness and turned off the welder. He started to coil the cord to the welder, pulling it from the input panel he'd opened on the side of the ship to power it.

A light pulse from his thrusters and he was heading around the Harbinger, toward the airlock that he was using to enter and exit, holding the few tools he'd brought. He slipped into the airlock, grasping onto a handle inside to keep himself steady as the door closed behind him and the airlock began to pressurize. His feet hit the floor when it was fully pressurized and the gravity of the ship kicked in, and he let go of the bar when the inner doors opened. He stepped out and placed his gear on a stack of boxes to the left of the airlock.

The lights above him clicked on. While they were now orbiting earth and had solar panels all over, it was best to conserve energy when possible, so the lights would come on as he passed and, eventually, turn off when sensors detected no movement.

Not all of the Harbinger was repaired, but it had been fixed enough to be mostly air tight, and the areas that were still too damaged were sealed and locked off. It was mostly side rooms, empty labs, the brig. The important things, the bridge, the rec rooms, various cabins, the engine room and, most importantly, the captain's cabin, were all fine.

The warmth inside the ship, the steady rumble of the engines, knowing that Ratchet was waiting for him, at the least it took his mind off other things. He headed for the captain's cabin, the largest berth room in the ship, the one he'd claimed. It wasn't much of a claim. It wasn't as if anyone was going to challenge him for it.

In the years snce Cybertron had reformed, he hadn't even been challenged as Air Commander. The Prime had even referred to his judgement on aerial military matters. The ranks had only grown as aerial autobots arrived back on Cybertron, and while they hadn't been pleased at the idea of following the Decepticon's former second, when Starscream allowed several of them to be lieutenants under Predaking, they at least accepted the idea.

Yes. Everyone had come far in the last few years. And wasn't that the problem?

By the time Starscream his cabin, he was uneasy again. His last fight with Predaking had been loud and near violent. They'd nearly come to blows. Predaking had returned to Cybertron, to relay the orders that Starscream had given him, and their bond was so distant that it might have been broken.

"Primus Starscream, you're making my doors hurt," Ratchet said from his desk. Starscream's wings were high and tight, and he forced them to relax at Ratchet's words. Starscream glanced around the room before steeling hmself and marching over to Ratchet.

"I'm sitting here," he announced as he pushed Ratchet's arms open and deposited himself in the medic's lap. Ratchet spread his legs slightly to make more room for Starscream, and Starscream settled comfortably, sideways, his back against one arm of the chair and his legs crossed over the other. Ratchet curled a hand around his waist, using his other hand to save whatever he'd been working on.

Ratchet sighed and wrapped his other arm around Starscream, hugging the Seeker tight. "You're too cold," he said, clicking his glossa. "I don't care that you're made for do work outside, you can't be out there forever." When Starscream just huffed, Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Amica-"

"Ohhh don't you amica me." Starscream scowled and rested his head on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'm in no mood for it!"

"Primus, Starscream, what did Predaking say that's got you so foul?" Ratchet frowned, and Starscream's wings tensed again. "...Starscream?"

"I think it's falling apart," Starscream admitted, quietly, and he offlined his optics. He tried to relax in Ratchet's arms, but it was hard, and part of him wished he wasn't such a coward. If he had spark bonded with Ratchet, he could have gotten calmness and solace from their bond, but as it was he wasn't ready for that. Not at all.

"...I'm sorry," Ratchet said, giving Starscream a gentle hug. "I know it's hard for seekers-"

"Harder than you can know," Starscream said, online his optics to look at Ratchet, before he buried his face against Ratchet's neck.

He'd lost so much in the war, and even now, after the war, he was still losing. He'd had a trine, long ago, when it started. They'd died when Megatron attacked the station, and he'd felt them offlining. That sort of injury didn't heal fast. He'd tried, he'd been courted several times while the war had lasted, but none of them lasted, none of them were right.

Pits, had _this_ even been right?

"I need to end it," Starscream said, voice almost break, half static. "On my terms. ...It's already done, I can feel it. All that's left is the words." He sighed. "He just keeps trying. He thinks of what he wants, now what I want, in a third, and just...that's now how trines work." Starscream scowled. "It's supposed to be right and easy. Not forced and awkward."

"Like other relationships," Ratchet said, shaking his head.

Starscream patted Ratchet's cheek. "No. Mates come and go amica. Even enduras come and go. Trines are forever." He lowered his hand, resting it on the medic's chest. "...My first trine was so good. They would have loved you." He let out a small huff. "Even for a grounder. They would have loved you. Maybe I should go trineless." He offlined his optics again, trying to lose himself in Ratchet's embrace and warmth, but his insides still felt cold.

"It's a miracle you lasted this long trineless," Ratchet said, "isn't it? You can't last forever on your own, can you?"

"No. But you help." Starscream sighed and waved a hand in the air. "Go back to work Ratchet. I'll be fine." He moved to get up, but Ratchet's hand tightened around him.

"Stay here. I can work around you," Ratchet said, and Starscream relaxed against him. "Not the first time I've had to."

Starscream chuckled softly and shifted until he was comfortable, and Ratchet began to continue his work, typing away on the computer with one hand, the other around Starscream. His touch was a comfort for his uneasy and hurting spark, and he finally let himself relax.

He still felt cold inside, but at least he wasn't alone.

 

* * *

 

Cybertron was coming along well. The number of bots had grown exponentially over the past years, and while things were tense, everyone seemed to be doing their part to help. Optimus was doing a surprisingly good job with politics, even with Megatron around, tainted by Unicron himself. Some took it as some holy measure, the Primus-chose Prime and the Unicron-chose Warlord, coming together again, and while they bickered they never really fought.

Others refused to follow one or the other entirely, and that was how they ended up with different parties, different movements, different city-states, and a council to make decisions. No one had the final say, and they voted on things in groups until everyone agreed, either happily or unhappily. It wasn't perfect, but it was what they were now.

Some seekers insisted that Starscream be on the council for Vos, but he'd refused. Later in life, perhaps, when he was settled, but for now he was quite happy in relative domestic bliss with Ratchet, orbiting Earth and watching for any signs of Unicron's true awakening after his brief taking over of Megatron. They'd chosen another seeker, one that had been a noble in Vos, and while that seeker took on the political burdens, she did state that she would defer to Starscream on military matters. That Starscream accepted.

Seekers were left on the Harbinger on Earth this time, running the station, and Starscream had confidence in them. He would have to. He had business to attend to here, and it wouldn't end well.

He waited until after the council meeting to open his trine bond, asking where Predaking was, and when he finally got an answer he sighed. He got the feeling that Predaking was not alone.

Starscream changed to his alt form as soon as he was outside the doors, and he raced off, before Megatron could try to speak with him. So far he'd managed to avoid his former commander, and he intended to continue his strategic avoidance.

He spun through the air and followed his gut as he headed towards where Predaking was, and he landed in the area that was cleared of most rubble. It was the next area planned for rebuilding, and it was crawling with engineers and architects.

And predacons.

He spotted Predaking at a pile of rubble, and his wings twitched. There was another predacon, far too close, and the way that the other predacon was touching Predaking's arm was more than just simple friendship. That was serious open courting behavior.

"Predaking," Starscream said, loudly, and the other predacon reared back as if he'd been bitten. They both looked embarassed, and rightfully so. One didn't gracefully take being caught by a trine leader and air commander. "I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Trine leader," Predaking said, and he whispered something to the other predacon before facing Starscream and walking to him. When he was close enough Starscream nodded and transformed, shooting into the sky. Predaking transformed and followed with a roar.

They few until they were alone, and Starscream landed on a building that was only mostly destroyed, but there was a roof and it was still structurally sound. Predaking transformed behind him and they stood, silently, watching the sky, until Predaking spoke.

"...that was our last flight as Trine, wasn't it," he said, not quite a question but still curious.

"...Yes." Starscream looked at Predaking finally. "...Our trineship was not ideal. You only imprinted on me as a fluke. I can see that now. But you and I...we want different things in a third. Pits. We want different things in each other." He faced Predaking. Breaking a trine was never easy. It shattered some fliers. But this wasn't a full trine, so the bond wasn't cemented. It would hurt, but it wouldn't break them. They were both too strong.

"...I know," Predaking said, with the soberness that came with a bot who knew this was coming for a long time. "But I-"

Starscream held up a hand. "I would still appoint you as my second," he stated, "and I would still count you among my friends."

"I would be honored to be both." Predaking went to one knee, bowing his head. "...I am sorry, Starscream." He looked up.

"Don't be." Starscream smiled, and closed his eyes. They were both still a moment, and something snapped within them both in the same instant. They both reeled. Starscream took a small step back. Pits, but it hurt, a sharp pain in his spark and in the back of his head.

It would heal with time, but that didn't make the now any easier.

"Return to your duties," Starscream said, shaking his head to try and pretend he had some dignity left. "And...You should try Darksteel. He would be a good match for you." He nodded and turned, folding his hands behind him.

Predaking stood and bowed again before transforming, and Starscream listened to the wing beats fade away. He exvented, shakily, and sat after a few minutes, staring at the sky.

Being alone was never easy. ...but he wasn't really that lonely, was he? He had Ratchet. He smiled to himself. Yeah. He had Ratchet. Not a trine, but a mate. It would be enough for now to fill his needs, even if there would be no flight involved.

He stayed a few moments longer, steeling himself, before standing and leaping off the building, changing and flying into the night. He pinged Ratchet, and Ratchet pinged him back with his location. When Starscream arrived, he found Ratchet helping to tend to a few minor injuries from some fallen scaffolding.

"When you're done, we'll head back to Earth," Starscream said, greeting Ratchet with a small kiss and a pat on the cheek. "Send me a comm and meet me there?"

"I'll be done soon." Ratchet nodded and turned back to the injured, calling for the next one.

 

* * *

 

Returning to Earth was different this time, as Starscream was bringing more bots with them to man the station. A few fliers, a few grounders, but all willing to follow his command. Particularly the fliers.

With a twitch, a week later, Starscream realized that all of his forces knew that he was no longer trined.

Starscream was being courted.

There were plenty of new trines forming among the ranks, many that were unfinished, and they were pursuing him. The idea should have flattered him, but the fact was that he didn't want anyone right now. The grounders among them seemed oblivious, and that was understandable, and that's how Starscream found himself constantly around them rather than his seekers. Some seemed put off at that.

Others only took it as an encouraging challenge.

"Starscream this is the third time today you've had to duck into my lab for escape," Ratchet said when he heard the door opening and felt the familiar presence behind him. Starscream just scoffed and wrapped his arms around the medic, resting his head on Ratchet's shoulder.

"So sorry I want to spend some time with my amica," Starscream scoffed, but his tone indicated that Ratchet was right. He was hiding. Again.

"Why don't you just tell them off?" Ratchet asked, working around the arms that were wrapped around his chest.

"Because that just seems to encourage others. Less suitors mean their chances are better." Starscream gave a heavy sigh.

"Why not let them court?" Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Starscream.

Starscream sighed again and buried his face against Ratchet's neck. "Because it's not right. No one is clicking. Even if I wanted a Trine-"

"You don't want one?"

"It's...no, not quite. I just do fine without one." Starscream sighed, and the exvent tickled a few sensors. "I was fine for thousands of years. As nice as the idea is, it wouldn't be the same as what I lost."

Ratchet stopped working and put down the beaker he was holding. He turned in Starscream's arms and hugged the seeker closer. "Well of course not," he scoffed, "but that doesn't mean you can't have something new."

"Doesn't it? I'll be comparing them to my first trine, every moment of every day." Starscream frowned. "That's not fair, now is it?"

"No. But it means they have a lot to live up to." Ratchet tilted his head. "So they'll have to be spectacular." He leaned forward and caught Starscream's lips, kissing him gently. It calmed the seeker some, and Starscream sighed, relaxing into it. "Besides, only the best can watch your back. We'll find you your trine."

"We?" Starscream raised a brow.

"I have to make sure you're in good hands." Ratchet nodded, then rolled his eyes when Starscream rubbed their hips together.

"I'm in good hands now," Starscream purred, sneaking a leg between Ratchet's. He looked over the Medic's shoulder. "Those samples need time before you can take the next step, right?"

"Right," Ratchet said, and dug his servos into Starscream's back as the seeker began to nibble at his neck cables. "Starscream, what, here?"

"Well not on this particular table." Starscream grinned. "I was thinking your desk. Bend you right over it. Really give it to you." He slipped a hand between them, teasing him. "How's that sound?"

Ratchet pushed Starscream back and started for his desk. Starscream followed him almost immediately, laughing as he bent Ratchet over the desk. Starscream leaned over Ratchet, covering the wider body under him, fingers dancing over his sides.

"Sounds good," Ratchet said, moving his hips back against Starscream's. The seeker laughed, and it didn't take long to turn the medic into a weak puddle of goo bent over his desk.

"I love you," Ratchet mumbled as Starscream laid over him, the two just relaxing.

"I love you too," Starscream whispered.

 

* * *

 

Ratchet's constant scent over him helped keep some of the suitors away, and slowly but surely the initial rush of seekers and other fliers trying to court him ebbed away, disheartened bu his refusal and lack of interest. Then a new pair came to the Harbinger to help with security, and that was a whole new story.

Starscream met with the new groups personally. He was determined to know all those under his immediate command. Usually in the process he could figure out who was untrined by their immediate, unprofessional interest when he greeted them. This time was no exception. As soon as he'd introduced himself to the one called Skywarp the purple bot had perked, only to be pulled back by a teal bot named Thundercracker.

Most of the untrined or incomplete trines approached him early, but they didn't. They sat across the mess hall with their energon while others sauntered up to Starscream and tried to seduce him into flying for a bit. They watched as each one got shot down. Skywarp made to stand up several times, but Thundercracker stopped him every time, keeping him sitting.

Every day was the same. Them keeping their distance, just watching, talking to each other. Skywarp starting to stand, but Thundercracker keeping him there. It was a full week before Ratchet joined Starscream for the evening fuel up, and the first  
words out of Ratchet's mouth almost made Starscream spit up his first drink.

"They asked me if they could court you for trine," Ratchet said, watching, amused, as Starscream sputtered. "You alright?"

"I - they what?" Starscream coughed, looking at Ratchet, then at the two across the way. Permission? From his amica? What were they playing at?

"Wanted to know if I thought they'd be a good fit for you, and vice versa." Ratchet rested his hand over Starscream's, and the seeker curled their fingers together automatically.

"How very...polite of them," Starscream said, staring across the room. Thundercracker nodded at them, and looked at Skywarp, resting his hand on the mech's shoulder. The leaned toward each other, and Thundercracker laughed at something Skywarp said.

"They're a bonded pair, too." Ratchet sipped at his energon. "Pretty rare to be mated and trined, right?"

"Very rare." Starscream narrowed his eyes slightly. "...Hm." He pulled his hand from Ratchet's and stood. "I'll see you later, amica." A small kiss on the side of Ratchet's helm and Starscream was gone, crossing the room and standing before the other two mechs. "Alright," he said, watching them. Skywarp smiled brightly. Thundercracker's smile was more subdued. "Let's hear what you have."

 

* * *

 

Starscream forgot what it was to feel the balance of the trine. They clicked instantly. It was almost unfair how textbook it was. Skywarp lifted them with his pranks and cheerful enthusiasm. Starscream lowered them with bitter reality. Thundercracker kept them both grounded, so to speak, with that endless calm and level head.

It was terrifying how easy they worked together. Even in flight. Neither of them challenged Starscream for his placement at the front. They simply fell in, as if they were made to soar on his wakes, as if they were created to protect him, as if he was forged to lead them.

They seemed to know exactly what to say to him. They even accepted Ratchet, and seemed to genuinely like him, bringing him into the fold. There were times when the four of them weren't a-pair-courting-Starscream-for-trine-plus-Ratchet, but simply two pairs of bots getting to know each other, talking and laughing, and it was simply right.

Ratchet showed no signs of jealousy when they began to court Starscream more earnestly, even when he walked into the washracks and found Starscream being fussed over. If anything else, he loved it. He loved seeing something broken in his amica filled in and repaired. He loved seeing forgotten scars heal.

And, scrap, he actually kinda liked listening to Thundercracker's low, smooth voice whispering in Starscream's audials while Skywarp rubbed Starscream's chest. Trines weren't necessarily sexual, but Starscream was. So when Starscream came to Ratchet,   
fretting, Ratchet had to laugh.

"I don't own your body, amica. I know this is a seeker thing." He'd kissed Starscream, holding his hands to keep him from scratching them more. "Though..can I watch?"

Starscream had headbutted him lightly. "Not the first time but....next time. If they want."

And they had wanted.

When the flight finally happened, when Starscream came back with purple and teal paint transfers, Ratchet was pleased enough with the knowledge that Starscream had, and always would, return to him, to their berth, even with his trine in tow.

They welcomed him as much as they welcomed Starscream, into the lives and into their berth.

All in all, it was a perfect Trine.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the first after fic for Calibrated Loyalty! Because I am, and always will be, hardcore Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker. Elite trine ot3 and them all being poly sexual.


End file.
